Provide additional infrastructure to qualifying HPSI sites to enhance accrual to NCTN trials The HPSI Base period is for accrual targets identified by the NCI. The benefit of the HPSI initiative (enhanced participation on NCI clinical trials) will be evaluated after all sites have been reimbursed through this initiative. This evaluation will occur outside of the HPSI Task Order. If the HSPI program is found to be an effective mechanism to improve study participation then additional HPSI task orders options may be exercised at the discretion on the Government.